1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communication, and in particular, to wireless communication methods, a user equipment (UE) and an eNode B (eNB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine-Type Communication (MTC) is an important revenue stream for operators and has a huge potential from the operator perspective. For MTC in coverage enhancement, basically each channel needs to do multiple repetitions to reach for example 15 dB coverage enhancement requirement. However, since the eNB has no Channel State Information (CSI) feedback or just obtains coarse CSI from the UE, it is difficult to guide UE's transmissions with accurate repetition times.